hyakkaryouranfandomcom-20200214-history
Keiji Maeda
Description Keiji is a wandering Ki Master who doesn't like men. She is a master of Ki, of disguise, often known as a "reputed dandy" and also wields a metal umbrella in battle that folds like a basic old-Japanese one, similar to the one Yagyuu from the Senran Karuga series wields. As a childhood friend of Kanetsugu, Keiji had taken her appearance to initially teach the girls who were friends of Kanetsugu how to use Ki. Her Ecchi trends imply she examines the size of the breasts of other women she firsts encounter, often touching them physically and comparing their size to her own to determine who is the greatest; passing or failing the woman. Her hatred for men led her refusal to teach Muneakira how to use Ki, often hitting him strong enough to send him flying when he spied on the training lessons, but says she likes men like Muneakira, after she claims that Muneakira especially for her, because she told Kagekatsu that he's special. She has the desire to have children with Kagekatsu (introduced in Samurai After) in sense of a joke; claiming to have enough to match a football team. She's also asked by Kagekatsu to the latent tolerance of Muneakira despite hating men to begin with and she had replied with, "that he was an interesting man." Her method of choice for long-distance transport is by motorcycle that has two wheels in the front and one supporting in the back. Her nickname "Maedake" was given to her by Jubei. Keiji is first introduced in episode six of Samurai Bride, after the main cast is struggling against the Dark Samurai. They look towards assistance and hear of a Ki Master that might train them. After Matabei is sent to fetch her by Yukimura's orders, Keiji has already infiltrated their dojo as a more bold Kanetsugu; using her talent as a master of disguise. She tells the main cast that her recent appearing at their dojo was to train them and that her teachings can't be read in a book. To the party's surprise; only Yagyu Jubei was able to grasp the secret training as a whole, claimed by Keiji. Yukimura is about to reveal Keiji's identity, but is swiftly interupted by Keiji herself and does the introduction. After, she pushes Jubei onto Muneakira for them to kiss and tells them to show her what the training did. Upon the kiss, Jubei has her Master Samurai powers once again. Later on in the episodes, Keiji explains to the main cast of her first confrontation with the Dark Samurai and explains why they're so strong; because of their mastery towards Ki. She then teaches the main cast of women about balance (with the use of excercise balls and other cliché methods) with only Jubei being able to grasp it, being in her Master Samurai form still. While Jubei and Muneakira start to understand the concept of mastering Ki more fully, Musashi Miyamoto senses that the "real" Yagyu Jubei, who saved Japan in the first season, has finally returned and bolts to the main casts' dojo. Keiji suspects they'd come and waits on the front steps of the dojo with confidence and also with white hair, due to the fact whenever her Ki is drained to nothing, her hair changes from pink to white. When she relinquished most of her Ki to Muneakira to further help the Master Samurai version of Jubei, change back, this had happened and happens once again towards the final episodes of Samurai Bride. After leaving the dojo, once Jubei could return to her normal self again after the Dark Samurai had already left, Keiji has a few words with Gisen as if they had a past with each other before and Keiji departs from the area via tri-motorcycle. She later appears in the final episodes and gives Muneakira all her Ki once again, as a final desperate attempt to ward off the Dark Samurai's Master and with hair white again; leaves Jubei and Muneakira alone for she requested time to recover. After the Dark Samurai's Master was defeated by Jubei in her Samurai Bride form, Keiji is greeted by a happy Jubei and also a hug by her. Keiji doesn't hug back, but responds by slowly rubbing Jubei's behind without either of them minding. She lastly appears in the OVA series: Samurai After, while introducing a close friend of hers' and Kanetsugu: Kagekatsu. In this series, that she should compete to be Muneakira's bride. And finally she is seen leaving once again on her cycle with her friend Kagekatsu riding on the same bike behind her. Appearance Measurements: 90/58/86 Height: 165 cm Age: 17 years old Eye Color: Violet She has an athletic build, being a Ki Master and all. Her hair color is usually pink and its style is semi-messy, with a rope of hair hanging under & around her neck loosely like a necklace. Keiji's hair can also be seen white if only her Ki is drained to zero, as this being the side affect. Like the majority of the Samurai Girls in the series, Keiji has large breasts, yet are not contained by a bra like some of them, but only loosely strapped atop by the sides of her red open-kimono piece that has a dark floral design on the sleeves and by black bands that cross each other and end at her bust-line; exposing her bare, fit-stomach, with a long yellow ribbon tied behind said kimono piece with a black & yellow design at the end sides of the ribbon. She wears gloves similar to most ninja and also alike to what Kanetsugu and Kagekatsu wield. There's even a sort of pipe she uses to tie up her hair or used for many different situations she's exampled in different episodes. Her shorts are very tiny; mainly to show of her exposed behind in which there's a noticible hole cut out from the shorts' back; revealing only part of her naked rear. Also, the same straps that tie her breasts down, are aligned from the back and end their connection to her shorts like suspenders in a way. She then has black stockings with a small white line pattern at the top of them, that go up to her thighs almost and wears black boots darker than her stockings, with a red sole underneath. And even being only 17, could easily pass as a well-mature adult based on appearance alone. Personality Being very easy-going and is open to many ideas, she's always looking for the next interesting thing and is often psyched about it. After Jubei attainted her Master Samurai form, a party was thrown and Keiji showed a sillier side once drunk. She's overly into women as Keiji's debut had her "measuring" her own chest size to the Dark Samurai and doing so without a care, while being told by Mataemon Araki, if she had a "breast fetish" or not. Her bold nature would even cross similarities with Yoruichi Shihoin from Bleach. Further claiming to be attached to mainly women, she gets depressed and angry upon her first introduction to the main cast, as she arrived at their dojo in the first place for the Maid Café they used to have from her way to their dojo, but shut down. She then fantasizes herself being served by a handful of "lovely" maids as it was a dream of hers to her dandy nature. Upon recieving thanks by Muneakira for the right to be taught by a Ki Master, she is touched on the shoulders by him and punches him through the roof, screaming during her punch, how men should stay away from her. Whenever she knows her enemy is far too tough to handle, she'll often smirk in said danger and focus on escaping rather than continuing the said fight, showing she has a passive side, but will fight if the situation calls for it. In Samurai After, she also plots ecchi ways to see how revealing the girls she knows can get. This was seen by offering a way to see who would be worthy of being Muneakira's bride, but was really just an ecchi show for Keiji to personally enjoy. Also in Samurai After, there was an opening scene where she had begun groping Kagekatsu, but it soon showed it was a way to maintain the corrupt Ki in Kagekatsu's lower body. She even is one to joke at serious times, to show everything in a situation isn't terrible. As explaining to Kagekatsu in Samurai After, that she should compete to be Muneakira's bride. And being a Ki Master, she is well-endowned with various techniques whether it's fighting related or not, while showing the fruits of her labor. Power Her Mastery over Ki can be boasted with her disguisal methods and her tutelage to teach others; specifically female pupils, Ki. Her main weapon would be a metallic umbrella with its rigis as sharp as a katana's blade, as seen first with her encounter with the Dark Samurai then later towards the end of Samurai Bride where a tentacle had sweeped away Muneakira. She threw her umbrella and with its rotation similar to a UFO's upon the throw; sliced the tendril with ease. During her first encounter with the Dark Samurai, she shows excellent evasive skills and Ki balance, as she often stood atop her closed umbrella to taunt them and dodged their attacks with ease, even if her true intention wasn't to fight them seriously. Her reaction time is very well noticed, while Kanetsugu tries to prank her by dumping molten rocks into the large bath house tub she's relaxing in with the Master Samurai version of Yagyu Jubei, she quickly deflects the rocks with only the tool that ties her hair up. Keiji's also very resilient in terms of defense. When The Dark Samurai meet her again upon the main casts' dojo's steps, she receives serious attacks and damage that would normally kill a person, as pointed out by Mataemon Araki, but survives it all. Keiji's Ki balance is also very intuitive, which she's casually sitting on rooftops of any material or standing atop thin objects for amusement or to observe others in a casual way. Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Samurai Category:Master Samurai